This invention relates generally to interaction with a venue, and more specifically to facilitating meetings between users in the venue.
Venues such as stadiums, convention centers, amphitheaters, or other locations where people congregate frequently host events that large numbers of users attend. These users compensate the venue in exchange for attending the venue during an event, providing revenue to the venue. When attending a venue, users may wish to meet with other users at the venue, which may increase the amount of time the users spend at the venue or increase the frequency with which the users attend the venue.
However, as different users may have different familiarity with the layout of the venue, it can be difficult for users to coordinate a location within the venue where to meet. Such coordination may involve planning prior to users arriving at the venue or communication while the users are at the venue to be successful. Advance planning may be difficult for users in various circumstances, and communication while at the venue may be difficult depending on the even occurring at the venue while users are attending the venue. This may prevent a user from inviting additional users to meet at the venue or may cause users to spend less time in a venue so they can more easily meet to interact with each other in another location.